A Very Winchester Christmas
by Jaredsmyfave224
Summary: Dean and Sam remember Christmas past and remember that no matter how bad their holidays were they always had each other


I'm not done with "A Winchester Wedding" i'm just posting this because it's close to Christmas time so we can get into the Christmas spirit lol

-------------------------------------------

A VERY WINCHESTER CHRISTMAS

On the road in the impala

Sam is sitting in the passengers seat reading a book  
Dean is driving in turns on the radio, Nat King Cole's "the Christmas song" starts to play  
"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire..." Sam quickly changes the station  
"Come on Sam it is the holidays"  
"I don't care if it is the holidays or not Dean, I don't like Christmas"  
"Why?"  
"Cause Christmas has always been crap for us, I mean remember Christmas of '97, we had to go on a hunt in the FREEZING cold, for a stupid ass werewolf, which nearly killed dad, and we spent 2 days on top of a freakin mountain freezing our asses off"  
"Well that Christmas did suck but, we have had better"  
"Like what?"  
"Well, how bout last year?"  
"What about it? It was my first Christmas in 2 years without Jess, and we were hunting anyway, its not like we have ever had a decent Christmas"  
"That's not true Sam"  
"Really? Name one good Christmas we've had"  
Dean is silent for a few moments  
"What about that year where dad got us the G.I. Joes"  
"Yeah and what happened to little G.I. Dean"  
"He got melted"  
"By what"  
"A fire caused by the ghost we were hunting"  
"Exactly"  
"Our holidays suck Dean, which is why I just gave up on them"  
"Yeah you gave up, believe my Christmas' were a million times worse alone"  
"What?"  
"When you were gone, that's 2 years of crappy holidays I mean yeah they are always crappy but dad didn't even care, he was always hunting something, and when he didn't come back for a few days I figured it was a reason to call you"  
They pull into a motel parking lot  
"Dean I..." Sam started to say but Dean interrupted   
"Just forget it Sam" he goes inside  
Sam follows with bags  
He opens the door  
"Dean are you ok?"  
"Yeah Sam I'm fine" something about the way Dean said that worried Sam  
"No your not, man what's going on?"  
"Nothing" Dean said as he unpacked his clothes  
"Yeah right, come on what's bothering you?"  
"All this stuff with Christmas and holidays and stuff, I know they weren't the best in the world but at least we were together, no matter how bad things got we were together, even that year where you ended up setting yourself on fire playing with bug spray and a lighter"  
"Yeah I remember that's, it burned off my eyebrows"  
"And it took forever for them to grow back, and when dad actually took pictures we drew your eyebrows on" they both laugh  
"Dude it was not that funny"  
"Yeah, it was" Dean said with a smile  
"Shut up" Sam said as he threw a pillow at Dean  
"Help me unpack"  
"Well its not like you haven't done any stupid things that burned of your eyebrows"  
"First of all, I have never burned off my eyebrows, that was you geek boy, and the only thing that I done that was stupid was shooting the department store Santa cause he was possessed"  
"Yeah, it was quite funny how you made all those little kids cry"  
"Shut up"  
"Not so fun is it"  
"Haha Mr. Hilarious, no that we're done taking shots at each other lets go get something to eat"  
"Yeah I'm getting kinda hungry to"  
They both go outside get in the impala and drive down the road  
They get to the diner up the road  
"So what about that year where we got hot wheels?"  
"Yeah I remember that year, Dad got us both hot wheels race tracks, and you got the elcamino, and I got the chevy nova, and you wanted to trade with me because you hated the el camino"  
"And you never traded with me, which is why I resent you"  
Sam punches him in the arm  
"Haha very funny"  
"Who said I was joking"  
Sam just looks at him  
"Haha now that was a joke" Dean said as sat down at a table  
A waitress walks up to their table  
"Ya ready to order"  
"Uh, yeah I'll have a burger with fries and mountain dew"  
"I'll have the same I guess"   
"Alright it'll be done in a few minutes"  
Sam looks around and notices a salvation army bucket  
"I'll be right back"  
Sam gets up and goes and puts a 5 in, and goes and sits back down  
"Dude that was hard earned money"  
"Dude you won it in a game of pool"  
"Yeah"  
"Come on, it doesn't hurt to give"  
"It does when your broke"  
"We're not broke, what do you think the "fake" credit cards are for?"  
The waitress walks back up to the table with two plates of food  
"Here ya go" She said as she set the plates down in front of them  
"And here's a little something for you" she hands Dean a slip of paper and then walks away  
"What's that?"  
"Haha see girls do think I'm hotter" he shows the paper to Sam  
"So what, you got a girls phone number, so ya gonna add that to your THOUSANDS"  
"Its not my fault I'm more good looking than you, I have that jen es se qua"  
"Yeah whatever" Sam said as he swig some mountain dew  
"So back on our tale of holiday stories"  
"Yeah the hot wheel Christmas was that 1990?"  
"Yeah I think so, what about your birthday that one year"  
"Oh yeah I know which one your talking about"  
Flashback  
Open on a 14 year old Dean and 10 year old Sam  
"So Sammy what do you want for your birthday breakfast?"  
"Pancakes"  
"Alright but if they get a little burned don't blame me" they both smile  
"When's dad getting back?"  
"I don't know it'll probably be late when he gets back" Dean said as he mixed pancake batter  
Sam sighs  
"I know it kinda sucks him not being here for your birthday, but you have me, which reminds me..." Dean walks into the bedroom...  
He walks back out with a box wrapped in colorful wrapping paper  
"Happy birthday"  
Sam has a smile on his face when Dean hands him his present  
"Well open it"  
Sam rips the wrapping off, his eyes widen as he looks at a pocket knife  
"Thanks Dean"  
"Well its your birthday, I figured I'd get you something you could use"  
Sam hugs Dean  
He spends a few minutes looking at his new knife  
"Pancakes are done" Dean said as he slid some out of a pan onto a plate  
"Thanks Dean"  
Flashback over  
"Yeah that was a good birthday, I think I still have that knife"  
"Really, I thought you lost it"  
"Dean thanks"  
"For what?"  
"I don't know, just thanks"  
"No prob"  
"I'm gonna go pay the check, be right back" Sam gets up and walks towards the counter  
Dean and Sam leave the diner  
About an hour down the road, they run into a snowstorm  
"Just perfect, maybe we can make it to the next town"  
"The next town is about 2 hours away, I don't think we could make it through this storm"  
"Well we're gonna try, I'm not getting trapped in this"  
About an hour later  
"Come on dammit start!" Dean said while trying to get the impala to start  
"Dean its no use, whether we like or not we're spending the night  
Dean gets out of the car and looks under the hood  
Something cold hits Dean in the side of the head  
"What the..." He turns around to see Sam laughing at him  
"Dude your dead!" He kneels down and starts making a snowball  
Sam beats him to the punch and hits Dean in the head again  
"Ok that's it" He gets up and throws a snowball at Sam  
Sam ducks behind the car  
"Missed!"  
Sam stands up and gets hit square in the face with a snowball  
"Not that time"  
"Haha, now it's on"  
After about 10mins of a snowball fight...  
"Ok ok truce!" Sam said while dropping the snowball in his hand  
"Had enough little brother"  
Sam throws a snowball at Dean and hits him in the face  
"Had enough big brother"  
They both bust out laughing  
"Ok joking aside we have to figure out how to get out of this"  
"Yeah so what do you think is wrong?"  
"I don't know, it just won't start, it might be the snow"  
Dean turns around to see Sam building a snowman  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
"Well its not like there's anything better to do"  
"Are you freakin kidding me"  
"If you wanna help you can"  
"I'll pass" He goes and sits on the front of the car  
He glances over at Sam building a snowman  
"What the hell" He walks over to Sam  
"Couldn't resist could you?"  
"Shut up" Dean said as he started rolling a big ball of snow  
Dean and Sam finish rolling the snowman  
"So what now? Its not like we have anything to decorate it with"  
"We'll find something" Sam walks over to the car  
He comes back carrying a jacket and a baseball hat  
"I think this'll work"  
"Yeah, where did you find that hat?"  
"It was under the seat, why?"  
Dean takes the hat from Sam  
"I remember getting this, I got this from Dad when I turned 17, he gave me this hat"  
"When, I don't remember you ever wearing it"  
"That's cause I never did wear it, I don't know why I just never did, I forgot I had it"  
"It has the logo for his shop on it"  
"Yeah I know, I still don't get why he gave it to me, just memories I guess"  
"You ok? I mean your just acting weird"  
"I'm fine, really. It's just seeing this hat again, I remember when he gave it to me to"  
Flashback  
"Dean! Come over here!"  
"Yeah dad?"  
"Here, happy birthday"  
He hands Dean a box  
"What is it?"  
"Open it and find out"  
He rips off the wrapping paper and opens the box  
"Thanks dad, what's this logo?"  
"That's the logo for my old shop, I found this hat a couple of weeks ago and I wanted you to have it"  
"Thanks dad" Dean said with a less than happy look on his face  
"I know its not much, but I figured it was better than nothing"  
"No dad really, thanks"  
John walks away  
"Yeah dad thanks" Dean muttered to himself as threw the hat in the back seat of the impala  
Flashback Over

"I guess it's been in the car all these years"  
"How come you didn't like it?"  
"Well it reminded me of what our lives would have been like, just dad didn't really think it out"  
"Sorry man"  
"Its ok, lets just shut up about it" Dean said with a smile "And lets get back to building this snowman"  
"I have one question'  
"And what is that?"  
"How do we go from the dramatic moments one minute to everything's ok the next?"  
"Its Christmas tradition, to make the best, so like I said lets finish building this snowman"  
Dean throws the jacket around the snowman and puts the hat on his head  
"There perfect"  
"What about eyes and a nose?"  
"Yeah, right" Dean goes over to the car and looks around  
"Here we go, this should work" Dean said while handing Sam a cassette case for a nose and a couple of bottle caps for eyes  
"Now that's improvising"  
Sam walks over and puts the bottle caps and cassette tapes onto the snowman's head  
"Shut up, I mean come on ya want him to rock the full on frosty look?" Dean said  
"Dude if you wanna dance and sing around him by all means go ahead" Sam said with a small laugh  
"Dude shut up or your getting another snowball in the face"  
"Frosty the Snowman..." Sam started to sing  
"Yeah whatever geek boy"

"Ok geek boy now that we're done building "Frosty" can we try to get out of here?"  
"Dude you helped build "Frosty" and you're the one that wanted to dance..."  
"Dude shut up and help out, gees"  
"Fine"  
He walks over to Dean and try's to help him move snow out of the way  
"Well this is getting us nowhere" Sam said as he moved a big ball of snow out of the way  
"Yea your right, looks like we're staying the night"  
"Well this sucks"  
"Yea tell me about it"

Night falls  
Dean and Sam are sitting in the car  
"So how long do you think it'll take before the snow melts?" Sam said pulling a jacket around him  
"I don't know, it might be a while as cold as it is"  
"We have to figure a way out of this"  
"That'll have to wait until morning"  
"Hey Dean remember that year we spent on top of the mountain with dad?"  
"Yeah the one you were ranting about earlier"  
"Yeah" Sam sighed  
"So what about that year?"  
"Well remember what we did, we built a snow fort, and played cops and robbers"  
Dean laughed  
"I was the cop and you were the robber, remember how stupid we were" Dean said with a smile  
"I wish we had that back"  
"Yeah me to"

During the night...  
Sam wakes up and sees Dean sitting outside next to a fire  
He gets out of the car  
"Why are you up?"  
"Couldn't sleep, and it's cold so I figured I'd make a fire"  
"You ok?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Just askin" Sam said as he took a seat next to Dean  
"Ya know all this stuff we've been talking about?"  
"Yeah"  
"I don't know, it makes me realize what we missed out on"  
"We didn't really miss out on that much, I mean like you said, we were together, that made everything bearable"  
"Sam I'm sorry"  
"For what?"  
"For you not having the childhood you wanted, I mean what kind of kid wants to spend Christmas fighting off a werewolf?"

"You don't have to apologize for that, it wasn't your fault"  
"Here" Dean said as he handed Sam a present wrapped in newspaper  
"What's this?"  
"Just open it"  
Sam rips the paper off  
"Dean" Sam said while staring at a picture of him and Dean when they were kids  
"What ya think?"  
"Dean...I don't know what to say"  
"Thanks would be good"  
"Thanks man, just a sec..." Sam walks to the car  
A few minutes later he comes back holding a box  
"Here" Sam said as he handed Dean the box  
"What is it?"  
"Open it and find out"  
Dean opens the box  
"Wow, Sam where did you get this?"  
"I found it in that box, there was a panel in it that came out"  
"And this was in there?"  
"Yeah"  
"How long have you had it?"  
"I just found it a few days ago"  
"Thanks" Dean said while staring down at a picture of him and Mary  
"Looks like we think alike"  
"Yeah looks like we do"  
"Merry Christmas Sam"  
"Merry Christmas Dean"

THE END

-------------------------------------------


End file.
